


Visions Of Him

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is about to leave on the quest to reclaim Erebor from the great dragon Smaug. His wife, however, thinks he should reconsider...all because of a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions Of Him

Morgan was so afraid to fall asleep again. Night after night for the past few weeks, she started having weird dreams. She kept seeing a battle; a full blown, bloody battle. She laid there wide awake beside of her husband Fili, who had already fallen asleep. She hadn’t told him about these dreams; why should she? After all, dreams really don’t have a meaning do they? They’re just bits and pieces of the conscious world being interwoven into the unconscious.

  
Morgan’s eyes began drooping and she eventually nodded off to sleep.

  
“…Fili, please don’t go up there! They’ll kill you.”

  
“Don’t worry love. Kili and Thorin are helping me.”

  
She was having a very detailed dream this time. This time, she saw Fili march up towards the orc giant named Azog the Defiler to help defend his uncle. She watched as the orc grabbed Fili and killed him.

  
“FILI!!!!!! NO!!!”

  
Morgan woke up drenched in sweat and Fili was sitting up in bed just as horrified as she was. He had never seen her have such an episode.

  
“Morgan, love, are you alright? Bad dream?”

  
“Yea..yea…just a bad dream.”

  
Fili reached over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

  
“No, it’s fine. Go back to sleep.”

  
She watched as he fell back to sleep, and she laid there until dawn.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Very early the next morning, Morgan sat at the kitchen table with her head buried in her hands trying to fight the fatigue that had overcome her. Even the faintest glimpse of the sunrise didn’t cheer her spirits. Her thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps entering the kitchen. She looked up and Fili was staring at her with an intense gaze.

  
“You’re up rather early amralime. Want some tea?”

  
“No thanks Fee. Help yourself though; you’ve got a long journey ahead of you today. When are you supposed to meet Kili and Thorin?”

  
He sat at the table across from her and saw the tear-stains on her cheeks. He didn’t want to say anything about it for fear of upsetting her again. “They’ll be over here in a few hours. I told them I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could.”

  
A wave of emotions filled Morgan’s heart. She was so afraid to let him go, especially after the dreams she had. “Fee, can I…can I tell you about the dream?”

  
He reached out and grabbed her hand. “Sure sweetheart. You can tell me anything.”

  
“Well…I dreamed about a battle. It was at the mountain. There was this giant orc that grabbed you…”

  
Her words were cut short by that same sudden wave of emotions. Tears started gushing out of her eyes; she was unable to compose herself. Fili walked around the table and sat beside of her, placing his hand gently on her back.

  
“What did the orc do? It’s alright. I’m here.”

  
“It…he killed you!” She barely stifled a scream as she relived the horrible moment. “I’ve been having these dreams for several weeks.”

  
“Oh sweetheart. I wish I didn’t have to go. If I were not the next heir to the throne, I would stay here.”

  
They locked in an embrace until Thorin knocked on the door.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Months went by and still no word from the Company. She was worried, not only for Fili, but for the rest of them. They became like family to her when they first got married. Some of them kept the house in order while they were on honeymoon and the others would stop by every once in a while just to visit. She smiled at some of the memories.

  
The one thing Morgan dreaded the most was going to sleep at night. She was still having that same dream. The worst part was, she didn’t have Fili to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She cried herself to sleep every night worrying over her husband and her friends.

  
One morning after a restless, tearful night, she received a letter. The letter was delivered by a random dwarf that just simply smiled and ran off. What a strange fellow, Morgan thought. She opened the letter and began reading it…

  
My dearest Morgan,  
As I am writing this, there is a big celebration going on in the Great Hall. Uncle has just been crowned King Under The Mountain. The mountain has been reclaimed, and Smaug has been killed. Kili and I managed to push Azog off of the cliff on Ravenhill, so no need to worry about that anymore.  
I am sending Kili and Dwalin to fetch you. Pack all of your things and be ready for them when they get there. I promised that I would bring you to live in Erebor, so now that promise can be fulfilled. I long to see you again my princess. I love you very much.  
Lovingly yours,  
Fili

  
Morgan’s eyes filled with joyful tears and held the letter close. She ran to the neighbor’s house to tell the good news.

  
“Nora? Nora! Fili is okay! They’re all okay!”

  
“That’s wonderful Morgan. See? That dream was nothing more than an overreaction.”

  
“I must get back to the house. They’ll be back for me soon. Fili wants me to live in Erebor!”

  
She happily bounced back to the house and began packing.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Morgan followed Dwalin and Kili to the front gate of the mountain. The other dwarves opened the gate and the first thing Morgan saw was a flash of golden hair running towards her.

  
“Morgan! Oh I’ve missed you so much. How I longed to see you.”

  
“I missed you too Fili. My prince.”

  
They hugged each other tightly and kissed. The other dwarves looked on proudly until Thorin called them all back in. Before Bofur went back in, he said,  
“Good to have you here lass. He’s missed you sorely. Cried himself to sleep many a times pining over you.”

  
“I’m glad to be here Bofur.”

  
She turned her gaze back toward Fili. She was overjoyed to be in his arms again. She wasn’t sure what made her happier; her reunion with Fili or the fact that she would never have that dream again. But for now, all she was concerned about was reuniting with her family under the mountain.


End file.
